


Five O'Clock

by Arsenic



Series: Wendesday-verse [3]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-07
Updated: 2007-07-07
Packaged: 2020-05-07 06:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19203820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsenic/pseuds/Arsenic
Summary: Snippet from the Wednesday-verse.





	Five O'Clock

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Vampyreranger in the Rare Pairing Meme.

 

 

The Center lost one of the manatees to injuries incured by an accident with a whaler. It was obvious from the first that she probably wasn't going to make it no matter what they did, but deaths always devestated Pete, and left Patrick and Andy feeling pretty wrung out. Even Joe seemed to need to smoke more on the days when they had to give in on a fight.

Patrick spent a few days with Pete making sure he was eating and taking care of himself so as to watch over the others. Pete had gotten much better about that over the past few years, but there had been a time when fairly close perusal was necessary.

When Patrick came home Andy had ordered cheese pizza, which was sweet, because Andy didn't really like cheese, so it was a pretty rare treat and one of Patrick's favorite things in the world. Andy rubbed his shoulders a bit and asked, "Pete's back on track?"

"I think he was mostly there to begin with, he just wanted a friend."

"We should find him more friends," Andy said, and Patrick slapped at him lightly. Andy laughed.

Patrick rubbed at his eyes and asked, "You think you're gonna get the ACS grant?"

"Nah. There's some hotshot out in Australia who's doing mitochondrial analysis on-- I haven't actually read the paper. Anyway, pretty sure she's gonna get it."

"Sorry," Patrick told him.

Andy shrugged. "There'll be other grants. I'm not ill-funded, exactly."

None of them were well-funded, either.

Andy asked, "Wanna eat dinner, pretend we don't even know what the word 'whale' means and watch the Discovery Channel, assuming the program doesn't involve water?"

"You're seriously the man of my dreams."

"Sweet talker." Andy smirked.

"How I bring the boys to the yard," Patrick told him, his tone pure innocence.

"Pete made you listen to his music again, didn't he?"

"I might have volunteered."

"Christ, Patrick."

"He was _sad_."

Andy pulled Patrick to him with unexpected speed and then kissed him slowly and said, "You're a good person."

"Turn you on?"

"All I'm going to say on the matter is, I don't know how long we'll need to watch the Discovery Channel."

"Could you please not talk about it like it's porn? I sometimes show programs from it to kids in schools."

"You realize you're only encouraging me, right?"

Patrick sighed and went to go get plates.

 

 


End file.
